


Asking Dragons for Directions

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan and her companions are lost in the Hinterlands. Surely the day can't get any worse?





	Asking Dragons for Directions

“We’ve been here before,” Sera said, as they passed through yet another patch of woodland.

“I don’t think so.” Eve turned to frown at her friend.

“Yeah we have,” Sera insisted. “I remember that rock over there.”

“How can you possibly remember a rock, Sera?”

“Because it looks just like an arse!” Sera exclaimed, before bursting into laughter.

“I suppose it does rather,” Dorian remarked with a musical chuckle. “Much as I hate to admit it, I think Sera may be right. That abandoned cabin looks exactly like the abandoned cabin we walked past an hour ago.”

“Alright. We’re lost.” Eve sighed and pulled out her map. How had this happened? “We were there,” she said, pointing to a spot on the parchment. “Our camp is here, three miles South of where we started. We just needed to follow this path, and... Wait a minute.” She rubbed at the parchment with her finger and watched as the path disappeared. “Sera!”

“What?” Sera stuck out her tongue. “Didn’t you like my drawing?”

“Your drawing is the reason we’ve been walking in circles for the past three hours!” Eve could feel a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples irritably. “What do you suggest we do now?”

Sera tilted her head to the side as she thought. “Ask for directions?”

Dorian snorted. “Should we ask the wolves? Or perhaps the bears? I’m sure they know where our campsite is and will be perfectly willing to help us. By the way, I hope the Inquisition is going to pay for my robes to be cleaned. Look at all this mud!” He gestured at a tiny speck of dirt on the hem of his otherwise pristine outfit.

“We can ask the dragon.” Sera laughed at their confused faces. “Up there,” she said, pointing.

Eve turned around and followed Sera’s finger. There was indeed a dragon, perched high up on a mountain top.

“We are not asking the dragon for directions, Sera!”

“No!” Iron Bull hefted his axe and grinned at her. “We’re going to fight it! Right, boss?”

The dragon opened its mouth to release a stream of flames. Eve thought she could feel its eyes on her as she continued to stare up at it. The beast took flight, gliding down from the mountain and landing on the ground in front of them with a roar.

“Yes, Bull.” Eve gripped her staff tightly and prepared a barrier. “I think we’re going to have to fight it.”

 


End file.
